MISTLETOE
by STAILS565
Summary: a gift to F.I. ( BeyondMadness): Renji puts up, a Mistletoe, for that to help two certain espadas to reveal their love for each other. on a Christmas party. this is gender bender so Female Ulquiorra.
1. CONFESSION

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**GRIMM: YO, Grimm here**

**STAILS: This is just something special for F. I. **

**GRIMM: Cool, I'll do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please, do if you will**

**GRIMM: STAILS565 doesn't own the show, just the plot**

**STAILS: Thanks dude**

**GRIMM: Don't mention it**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**MISTLETOE **_

There was a mansion already decorated from top to bottom, also inside. There was a party going on. Everyone is dress representing a figure of Christmas but they were on different place on the mansion. A red haired man, who he let his hair down, it was shoulder length now was at the living room.

" Renji what the hell you're doing"? a raven haired woman that looks like a ten year old girl.

The haired man said," just putting something on the mistletoe Rukia".

Rukia guessed," it's for both Grimm and Ulquiorra huh"?

" Correcto chica", Renji said, in Spanish

Said, espadas were just hanging out, one with bluish hair, and dress as Santa Clause. The other a raven haired female that looks like Orihime, but different. But dress as Rudolph the red nose reindeer, with a red collar with bells on it on her neck.

"Well, it a great party, but you always drink why", the raven haired woman ask

The blue haired man replies," its not my fault Ulqui, I swear".

The woman just says," alright lets just go". The man just agree, and follow his secret lover.

Back at the big living room, Renji stop and said," their coming ".

" wow, they did", Rukia said," Ren you know what to do, lets fucking hide".

" You don't have to tell me twice", The red haired man said, he did a flip and landed next to his childhood friend. And went to hide, Rukia did the same. Grimm's friend, stop, right under the mistletoe, Grimm did the same and ask", what is it"? he knows his friend and looks she does. Ulquiorra sigh," nothing its just nothing". She looks at he partner then up, and their were under the mistletoe.

Then they look at each other, and then away. They have secret feelings for each other. Grimm blush, which he let it show. As well, as his friend. " ahh, Ulqui I I.." Grimm started to say, he look at he one who he fell in love with. The raven haired woman look at him and said," Grimm I have something to say I..". always a mistletoe, brings emotions out. Even secret love feelings for each other. Grimm move his right hand to the back of his neck, and say," Im ..Im in ". He tried to say but instead, he wants to show it. He move his arm, and he will show it, so he lean to kiss his friend. Ulquiorra melt right into it.

In The Hiding place, a certain raven haired woman, and a red haired man was watching. " My work here is done", Renji said

The raven haired woman reply," very nice, Ren, how would you know it".

" hey mistletoes are perfect for a romantic kiss isn't it, so we brought to love birds together", the red haired man said

Rukia said," well, look, now it's the confession, even though, the kiss is another way of a confession". The both friends look at the scene.

The certain couple, broke apart of the kiss. Grimm said," Ulqui I fell in love with you ever since the day we met." He move his right hand to his lover's right side of her face. On the hiding place Rukia said," Damn, Grimm, is one romantic dude".

" Agreed", Renji said they heard Ulquiorra's love confession as well. ", Love Birds Together". The red haired man look at his friend. Rukia nodded agreeing with him, and her face holds a look that says", _Mission Accomplish". _ Renji smiled agreeing also.

**STAILS: Im done, sorry if this is short, and sorry for the mistakes, and everything in here.**

**GRIMM: Nice, so Review, STAILS needs it**

**STAILS: yeah, please, and I will do a good version to this after this one is upload, and hope to have reviews. **

**GRIMM: Reviews will be honored **

**STAILS: So please review ^_^**


	2. THE TELL OF A PARTY

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**GRIMM: Yo, Grimm here**

**STAILS: thanks to my friend I dedicate this fic too, ill cont. this .**

**GRIMM: so this is before the party, and the confession huh.**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is.**

**GRIMM: Ill do the disclaimer**

**STAILS: Please do, if you will.**

**GRIMM: STAILS565 doesn't own the show 'Bleach' just the plot**

**STAILS: Thank you Grimm**

**GRIMM: no problem, STAILS**

**STAILS: Enjoy**

_**MISTLETOE**_

_**CHAPTER :**_

_**THE TELLING OF THE PARTY**_

On the high school, which it's after school, some certain students are in the classroom chatting of what are they gonna do for chirstmas. There was a sound which got their attention, Rukia was on the desk, and she was made to do this by a certain red-haired man. Their friends look at the raven haired woman.

"Okay, we decided that we do a Christmas party at the soul society," Rukia began

Uryū ask", Christmas Party, and whats the rest"?

" You guys need to dress up, representing a figure of Christmas, the costumes are at your guy's homes, those costumes are what ya gonna wear to the party, no expectations alright", The Raven haired woman said," Agreed".

All of them nodded, agreeing with her.

At a certain espada's home , a blusih haired man was holding his costume of Santa Clause. His friend was seeing the box.

"Ulqui, take your costume out lets see whats yours", the blue haired man said," I wanna see whats your costume".

The raven haired woman look at her friend and said," okay, Grimm, ill take out". She took the lid of the box and throw it to the side, and hold her costume out,, she look at it with a look that says' _really this costume'. _

Grimm said," now that, I bet itll look cute on you."

" do I have to be Rudolph"? Ulqui asked

Her friend said," Yes, yes you do".

"why"? His friend said

Grimm answered," because, your small, and cute".

Ulquiorra look at him and said," not cool, be quite, I will change, get out for a while".

"why Ulqui"? The blue haired man asked

The raven haired woman look at him and said," I will change Grimm, and it supposed to be private, now go to your room, and change as well". She went to her room, to change into her costume; Grimm went to his to do the same.

When they already done, Ulquiorra was dress in a brown dress, brown arm wamers, a red nose which clowns also use, antlers on her head which is soft to the touch. Grimm was dress as Santa Clause, but without the belly that others use when they dress as the big guy, the red coat is open, the belt open and hanging from it, he have the hat on his head , as well, red pants, black boots, white gloves.

" You're not dress exact as Santa Grimm", Ulqui said, looking at her roommate.

Grimm answered", The ladies dig the muscles Ulqui".he smiled to his friend

Ulqui sighed and said," lets just go to the soul society for the party".

" agreed", the blue haired man said, they went to a secret location, they use, for going to the soul society.

**STAILS: Im done, im done**

**GRIMM: cool, so reviews now**

**STAILS: yes, yes it is, its for my friend, so please review this.**

**GRIMM: reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
